


Untitled

by inumiu



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dean's honkers getting the love they deserve, I'm serious there is 0 plot, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: Forgive me, for I have sinned
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned

“Please, Paulie? Pleaseeeeeeee…”

“You’re one crazy kid, ya know that?”

He pouts as Dean turns his back to him, taking the duvet with him as he rolled over but Jerry, not one to be discouraged, followed - pressing himself against Dean.

“Please,” He says, placing featherlight kisses on his nape, “I’ll make it good for you, Paul.”

“C’mon,” He tries again, “I promise that if you don’t like it, we’ll stop. I’ll never bring it up again.”

Nothing, then,“….scout’s honour?”

Jerry giggles as Dean turns to face him, all messy curls and perfect droopy eyes that were still half-closed from sleep.

“Scout’s honour,” He swears, lifting three fingers and placing them over his chest, “I’ll even do all the work!”

Dean strokes his chin in mock-consideration, “Hmm…you drive a hard bargain, Mr. Louise.” He smiles lazily before rolling onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and giving Jerry an eyeful of his bare chest - an arousing reminder that the older man slept in the nude.

“S’alright, then.” He says.

“S’alright?” Jerry echoes, mouth suddenly going dry.

“S’alright,” He nods, reaching for Jerry and pulling him on top, “I mean it.”

He starts off slow, hands caressing the soft flesh of Dean’s torso affectionately. As much as he wanted to just bury his face into that broad chest, he couldn’t. He wanted to make this a good experience, wanted to show Dean that there were other ways of feeling good - very good.

Deep down inside, Jerry knew there was a part of Dean that remained faithful to his strict upbringing; he had a very set-in-stone view on the lovemaking process that he rarely deviated from, rarely allowed him to experiment.

He couldn’t rush this.

As he trails his fingers up the vast stretch of perfect golden skin and closer to his intended targets, he feels Dean tense up slightly. He stops and studies Dean’s expressions studiously - looking for any indication of discomfort or apprehension.

There wasn’t any, just one of mild interest and curiosity. Dean nods again as if to reassure him, so Jerry throws caution to the wind and goes for it - lets his finger circle around the edge of Dean’s nipple before taking it between his thumb and forefinger, applying gentle but firm pressure.

Dean reacts almost immediately, eyes squeezing shut, nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply. So he did it again, this time pinching both until they stiffened.

‘Slowly,’ Jerry tells himself, ‘Make him want it.’

“Good?” He asks as Dean arches against him, panting softly.

Dean nods, eyes opening just a fraction.

“Use your words, Bubbie.”

“Yeah….s’good…” He says, eyes fluttering shut again as Jerry began mouthing at his collarbone, fingers still toying with his nipples; a sensation that was becoming more and more intense to him. Jerry hums, pleased, and leans back to get a better look.

“Is this turning you on, Dino?” He coos, resting his palms flat on Dean’s chest as he ground his pelvis downwards, teasingly, “Hmm?” He says, rubbing small circles on Dean’s pecs - palms brushing his nipples, making him tremble.

“Yes…God, Jer…yes..” He gasps, and he’s just so lovely that Jerry has to kiss him, has to feel those plush lips against his, has to taste him. And he does, one hand cupping his cheek, the other still toying with his nipple. He pinches, hard, and Dean whimpers against his mouth - the sound making Jerry’s cock throb.

So he does it again, this time to both nipples and Dean breaks the kiss with a small whine; grabbing at Jerry’s shoulders, trying to ground himself. He releases them and Dean makes a noise that sounds suspiciously close to a sob.

“Too much?” He asks, concerned.

Dean gazes at him, eyes slightly unfocused, pupils blown wide - and whispers “No,”

“You want I should continue?” He presses, needing to hear that Dean wanted this as much as he did.

Dean, looking to be beyond words, just grabs his hand and places it on his crotch - like he wanted Jerry to feel how hard he was, how he was straining against the blanket. “Please,” he says after a long moment, “ _Please_.”

Jerry inhaled shakily as he tugged on the duvet, wanting to see for himself just how much this was affecting his partner. Dean’s cock springs up and Jerry’s mouth waters at how flushed it was, how hard it looked - the way precum beaded at the tip before running down his length and collecting in a little pool at the base. 

“Gosh, Paul, just look at you…” He groans, his own cock straining against his shorts at the sight. 

He had half a mind to just forget all of this and take Dean into his mouth, have him finish that way but, he also wanted to see how far he could take this.

He takes in Dean’s flushed face, the way his torso gleamed with perspiration and heaved with every breath - and finally, those swollen nipples, still slightly red from earlier and decides that it would be a damn shame to end this so soon.

He bends down to kiss one of them before wrapping his mouth around it and suckling gently; feels the skin wrinkling beneath his tongue. He kisses a path to the next nipple, gently bites it and Dean is bucking against him, moaning brokenly. He could feel Dean’s dick jutting against his hip, impossibly hard and leaking even more precum.

Jerry pulls away, mostly to give Dean a break, mostly because he wanted to see just how affected he was. But, affected couldn’t even describe how his eyes were clenched shut, how his fingers had turned white from tearing at the bedsheets, the way his cock twitched - he looked, for lack of a better word, wrecked.

And boy, did Jerry love it.

For there was something about seeing his big, strong man so pliant beneath him that made him feel dizzy with power. It made him want to push at his limits, to take him apart and put him back together again, like a great, big Italian puzzle.

“I think,” He pants, the sight getting to him, “ _Fuck_ , I think…I want you to come like this.”

Dean just groans, a hoarse “Yes,” tumbling from his lips. He sounded close.

Jerry lays on top of him entirely, pinning him to the bed. He kisses him and rolls both nipples between his thumb and forefinger; softy at first, then tugs sharply, making Dean break the kiss with a small whimper, head lolling against the mattress.

Oh yes, he was very close.

“You’re gonna come for me,” He growls, ”Just like this,” he pulls on them once more and Dean comes with a sob, clinging to Jerry like a lifeline. Jerry holds him through it, kissing his face and whispering words of praise until he was no longer shaking.

“Okay?” He asks. He strokes Dean’s chest tenderly, taking care to avoid his nipples, dark and puffy from overstimulation.

“Yeah…yeah, holy shit, Jer,” He slurs.

“I know, you came a lot,” He says, running his fingers through the mess on Dean’s torso. Feeling bold, he lifts it to his mouth and sucks. He groans at the taste, intoxicatingly pungent and feels his already hard cock become even harder.

Dean pinches Jerry’s cheek, “You tryin’ to get me going again?” 

“Maybe….” Jerry moans, grinding his hips against Dean’s thigh.

Dean looks down, brows furrowing at the sight of Jerry still hard. He rolls them over, one hand pinning Jerry’s wrists to the bed, the other pulling at his waistband.

“Paul, what-“

“Your turn,” He says, and slips his hand inside.


End file.
